Pinwheel Forest
|translated_name=Yaguruma Forest |location=Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge |region=Unova |mapdesc=You can go through hollows of fallen trees, too. |generation= }} Pinwheel Forest (Japanese: Yaguruma Forest) is a forest in Unova which lies between Nacrene City and Castelia City, at the east end of the Skyarrow Bridge. Deep within the forest, a secluded area named Rumination Field (Japanese: Rumination Field) can be visited. In , it is the home of the Legendary Pokémon . However, in order to access this area, the must have first encountered , who resides in Mistralton Cave. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, Virizion no longer resides in Rumination Field, instead taking residence on . The forest can now only be visited after the player enters the Hall of Fame. Gorm of the Seven Sages can be found here while investigating with Cheren. Due to the presence of a Moss Rock, can evolve into here. Geography Pinwheel Forest is a vast, forested stretch of land that extends over a large area in southeastern Unova. It is divided into two separate sectors. In Pokémon Black and White, the exterior is the only section of the forest available to explore before obtaining the , because a group of s stand in the way just a few steps into the interior, preventing access to Pokémon living there. Exterior From Nacrene City, a short paved road can be briefly taken to advance deeper into Pinwheel Forest, or one could detour into a narrow grassy path diverging from the main road, which instead proceeds further south. Nestled between some trees, a section of the railroad from Nacrene City can be seen, appearing to be discontinued due to its lack of completeness. Beyond more grass lies a marshy area speckled with grassy patches and shallow puddles. Flights of stairs to the far east guide the player up a rocky hill; the Challenge Rock rests in the center, where players can bring Fighting-type Pokémon to receive a Star Piece /[[Stardust]] daily. A Hidden Grotto is located on the upper right corner of this hill. Interior The heart of Pinwheel Forest takes on a more distinct forest atmosphere in contrast to its exterior section. The foliage is noticeably thicker, more abundant, and covers a substantial amount of area; the density of the leafage may be to blame for the constant lack of sunlight. The paved road originating from Nacrene City cuts a clean path through the forest, continuing westward briefly before taking a sharp turn to the north. The road passes over a tiny lake at its midpoint, and two elevated walkways accommodate pedestrians moving through the area. On both sides of the main road, maze-like trails snake their way through the landscape which enable players to explore deeper into the forest. Hollowed logs allow players to traverse through them to reach areas that are otherwise inaccessible. This area also contains a moss-covered rock located on its southern end, which allows to evolve into if leveled up in the area. In Pokémon Black and White, the east portion of the inner forest is initially blocked by an old man, and goes away after the player obtains the . At the deep end of this area holds the entrance to Rumination Field where the Legendary Pokémon resides; this area is only accessible after the player battles . Another Hidden Grotto can be found in the center of the forest to the left of the thin lake, and can only be reached by using . Items Outer area }} }} Pokémon|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} Keston, behind northern fence (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Keston, behind southern fence|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Kelsey (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Lee|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Lee (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Kelsey|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Inner area |Bl=yes|W=yes}} s Forrest and Audra after defeating them|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Chesto Berry ×2}} Forrest|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Forrest (hidden) *Inside a tree stump, south of Irene (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=TinyMushroom ×2}} Audra|Bl=yes|W=yes}} s Irene and Miguel after defeating them|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Pecha Berry ×2}} Miguel|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Parlyz Heal}} Miguel|Bl=yes|W=yes|display= }} after his defeat, given to Lenora immediately afterward|Bl=yes|W=yes}} Nicholas )|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} )|Bl=yes|W=yes|display=SilverPowder}} Hillary *In a grass near Keita (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= ×2}} Dwayne *Reward for defeating Hillary|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Hillary|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Keita|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Ralph *Reward for defeating Melita|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Lum Berry ×2}} s Rosaline and Sinan|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Helia and Henley (reappears) (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=BalmMushroom}} Melita|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Nicholas (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Nicholas, South of entrance to Rumination Field|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Helia and Henley (Requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} ×5}} Hidden Grotto }} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Outer area Inner area Rumination Field Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Outer area }} |type1=Water}} |type1=Fighting}} |type1=Fighting}} |type1=Fighting|type2=Psychic}} |type1=Fighting|type2=Psychic}} |type1=Dragon}} |type1=Normal|type2=Flying}} |type1=Fighting}} |type1=Water}} Inner area Cheren will partner with the player for the first time the player traverses the inner area of the forest, and these Pokémon will be faced in Double Battles with Cheren as partner. }} |type1=Bug|type2=Flying}} |type1=Bug|type2=Poison}} |type1=Dark|type2=Flying}} |type1=Grass|type2=Fighting}} |type1=Grass|type2=Poison}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White Outer area Inner area Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Inner area Cheren will partner with the if the battle is a Double Battle. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=B2W2 Cheren Back.png |prize=N/A |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pinwheel Forest |pokemon=3}} | | | |2|194|Wooper|♂| ||535|Tympole|♂| |36=ショウ|37=Shō}} |2|102|Exeggcute|♀| ||241|Miltank|♀| |36=マイコ|37=Maiko}} |3|147|Dratini|♀| ||443|Gible|♀| ||371|Bagon|♀| |36=アカリ|37=Akari}} |3|412|Burmy|♂| ||123|Scyther|♂| ||046|Paras|♂| |36=エイジ|37=Eiji}} |2|311|Plusle|♀| ||312|Minun|♀| |36=アキとアミ|37=Aki and Ami}} Potential Double Battle with Ike|2|113|Chansey|♀| ||542|Leavanny|♀| |36=チヅル|37=Chizuru}} Potential Double Battle with Rosalyn|2|204|Pineco|♂| ||598|Ferrothorn|♂| ||36=カイト|37=Kaito}} |3|185|Sudowoodo|♀| ||044|Gloom|♀| ||614|Beartic|♀| |36=キョウコ|37=Kyōko}} |3|070|Weepinbell|♂| ||405|Luxray|♂| ||217|Ursaring|♂| |36=ケイゴ|37=Keigo}} |3|056|Mankey|♂| ||209|Snubbull|♀| ||342|Crawdaunt|♂| |36=ケイタ|37=Keita}} |3|309|Electrike|♂| ||078|Rapidash|♂| ||083|Farfetch'd|♂| |36=ソウスケ|37=Sōsuke}} Double Battle with Sinan|3|169|Crobat|♀| ||467|Magmortar|♂| ||470|Leafeon|♂| |36=ローザ|37=Rosa}} Double Battle with Rosaline|3|272|Ludicolo|♂| ||466|Electivire|♂| ||205|Forretress|♂| |36=ソウジロウ|37=Sōjirō}} Potential Double Battle with Henley|3|029|Nidoran♀|| ||032|Nidoran♂|| ||031|Nidoqueen|♀| |36=ヒヨリ|37=Hiyori}} Potential Double Battle with Helia|3|268|Cascoon|♂| ||266|Silcoon|♂| ||545|Scolipede|♂| |36=ヘイタ|37=Heita}} |3|446|Munchlax|♂| ||523|Zebstrika|♀| ||402|Kricketune|♀| |36=クニミ|37=Kunimi}} |3|231|Phanpy|♂| ||084|Doduo|♂| ||022|Fearow|♂| |36=カツミ|37=Katsumi}} Outer area |3|043|Oddish|♀| ||114|Tangela|♀| ||182|Bellossom|♀| |36=ミリー|37=Millie}} |3|162|Furret|♂| ||628|Braviary|♂| ||537|Seismitoad|♂| |36=ユウサク|37=Yūsaku}} |3|264|Linoone|♀| ||630|Mandibuzz|♀| ||454|Toxicroak|♀| |36=サエコ|37=Saeko}} |3|236|Tyrogue|♂| ||560|Scrafty|♂| ||296|Makuhita|♂| |36=ケンタロウ|37=Kentarō}} |3|236|Tyrogue|♂| ||066|Machop|♂| ||062|Poliwrath|♀| |36=リ|37=Li}} |3|048|Venonat|♂| ||193|Yanma|♂| ||049|Venomoth|♂| |36=アズマ|37=Azuma}} Trainer Tips Layout In the anime Pinwheel Forest is shown to be a huge forest in the anime. With mountains and fields on the outskirts, and a variety of foliage and moss. Inside the forest, there are mossy trees, one where a bunch of live. In the middle of the forest is a giant tree where the whole forest can be seen from. It is also shown to have a waterfall and caves where live. A Pokémon Center is shown inside the forest. The outskirts appeared in Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild! where 's hatched into a . He became a bully and picked on Ash's Pokémon. Later he was badly hurt by a Galvantula, but recovered after taking some medicine had made. The next day he challenged the Galvantula again but needed saving from Ash and after the entire colony of Galvantula joined in the fight. Then Scraggy had a battle with which ended in a draw. Ash and his friends reached Pinwheel Forest in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! where they met the Castelia Gym Leader, Burgh. Ash encountered a which battled before disappearing. He appeared again later where he stayed with the group. He then helped to defeat two with Pikachu. The next day, Sewaddle got stuck to a and fell into a river but was saved by Burgh's . Later, Ash visited a nearby Pokémon Center where he sent one of his Pokémon to Professor Juniper to make room for Sewaddle. Just outside of Pinwheel Forest, a path leads to a huge Poké Mart where loads of goods are sold such as gems and jewelry. Pokémon Connoisseurs, including Burgundy, also set up booths in the area where they judge the compatibility that a Pokémon and their Trainer have. Ash, Iris and Cilan visited it in A Connoisseur's Revenge!. Next, a small town is located with trees and rocky hills surrounding the place and a small stream. There is a small battleground where, in Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, battled Ash's Scraggy. In the town, there is also a Pokémon Center. A bunch of lived there and stole people's possessions. Pikachu battled a Sandile they had met before here and Sandile evolved into a . After that, the group finally reached the Skyarrow Bridge. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and journeyed through Pinwheel Forest in A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense. They were attacked by a mysterious Pokémon, and found out later in the round that it was called . Trivia Name origin Its Japanese name comes from 矢車 yaguruma, "arrow wheel", a pair of ornamental wheels with a spherical spinning vane placed on top of a pole on which are raised on. It is also a based on the yaguruma. The 矢 ya (arrow) in its Japanese name also relates to the アロー (arrow) in スカイアローブリッジ (Skyarrow Bridge). The name can also be taken from 矢車菊 yaguruma-kiku ( ) or 矢車草 yaguruma-sou ( ). In other languages Rumination Field |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Clairière Réflexion |de=Feld der Besinnung |it=Radura Filosofia |pt_br=Campo da Meditação |es_eu=Claro Filosofía |vi=Cánh Đồng Suy Ngẫm }} Category:Forests Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations de:Ewigenwald es:Bosque Azulejo fr:Forêt d'Empoigne it:Bosco Girandola ja:ヤグルマのもり zh:矢车森林